


Black Currant

by SkinsT



Series: Red Currant Collection [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cloaca, Consensual Sex, Impregnation, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Technically Speaking, Threesome - M/M/M, always use protection when you wanna fuck a lizard ;), remember kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinsT/pseuds/SkinsT
Summary: NSFW side chapters to the main fic, Red Currant, as well as NSFW chapters in general set in the same universe. Make sure to read Red Currant first!





	1. First

Yamcha took a shower after Frieza took his bath, and was preparing for bed when the icejin walked into his room with just one of his shirts on, which was his normal sleeping attire, it seemed.

But when the ex-fightered climbed into bed, he was surprised when Frieza grinned at him from where he was standing, “so, my dear human… I saw you were doing some ‘homework’ on me~”

“What do you---” then his face went red, “you saw---”

“Hmmm~” the icejin just looked amused as he climbed onto the bed. “I was wondering…” he swung his legs over Yamcha’s hips and pressed his hands against the human’s chest, “feel like putting it to good use~?”

“U-um--” Did Frieza mean what he thought he meant? Had he seen him going shopping after studying to get some _supplies_ of a different nature, or something? He tried to think, but he was _very_ distracted by the powerful thighs that he was trapped under. He could feel Frieza’s tail wrap around his leg, too.

“Well~?” The icejin prompted, and Yamcha had to do some quick thinking. Was he ready for this? It was very obvious what Frieza was proposing.

“Yes.”

He wanted this. Yamcha knew that now. Truthfully, he had known it for a while, but he had waited for Frieza to make that move, mostly because he both didn’t want to die, and well… he _liked_ it when the icejin completely dominated him.

It didn’t take long for Frieza to kiss him, and for him to enthusiastically reciprocate that. With Frieza wearing a shirt… it was kind of fun to slip his hands under it and stroke up his body. To the gods, he loved touching him.

For the icejin, he berated himself for feeling a little nervous. He had _never_ allowed another being to do what Yamcha was about to do to him, ever, because not only had he had no interest, but the mere idea of anyone being _worthy_ enough to bed him was a laughable thought. In the past, the idea of a _human_ being worthy enough to bed him would’ve been enough for him to destroy whoever said it, their race and their planet at the mere thought.

But Yamcha… he was no mere human. He was someone he had come to trust… to actually give a damn about. Maybe even more than that…

He broke off the kiss and stared at the scarred man under him, and smirked. He was sitting right on Yamcha’s crotch, and he could feel how excited the human was getting. He even teased his partner a little by wiggling his hips a little, practically grinding his groin on Yamcha’s own through the shorts, causing him to moan in reply, “F-Frieza…”

The smirk got wider, “I think I like the sound of my name being moaned by you,” he ground his hips down again, causing Yamcha to grip Frieza’s back from where he had been holding him, “aah--!”

“Grab me harder,” the icejin whispered in Yamcha’s ear, and the ex-fighter complied. Oh, he _liked_ pressure on his back, he decided. While all this was going on, Frieza could feel his body reacting in a way he wasn’t exactly used to. Even during his breeding cycle, since he slept it off rather than going through it, he had little idea of what his body might do.

He was getting an idea now.

Frieza leaned back to take the shirt he took from Yamcha off, and tossed it away. Yamcha took that moment to sit up, his partner still in his lap, and do the same thing. Before they went further though, he said a soft, “one moment…” and reached over to his draw to pull out a box and a bottle of some kind of fluid. The icejin didn’t know what they were, or why they were needed, so the ex-fighter smiled a little, “it’ll make this more comfortable.”

“Oh,” the icejin grinned, “you naughty human… you wanted this more than you let on, didn’t you~?”

“How could I not?” Yamcha ran his hands around Frieza’s back and brought their torso’s into contact with one another, “you’re my boyfriend, after all.”

“A fair point,” the icejin wound his arms around his partner’s neck and kissed him again, almost possessively, and he desperately wanted to rip Yamcha’s boxer shorts off, but all in good time… they would get there, he knew. He did, however, reach down and grab a handful of the human’s ass with a bit of a smirk, especially when he made a muffled sound from the back of his throat.

Payback was an amusing thing.

They broke off the kiss, and Frieza reached up to slowly lick the shell of one of Yamcha’s ears, knowing it was a hot spot for humans. Yamcha wasn’t the only one doing research, after all. The icejin felt a pleased purr rumble in his throat as he sucked on an earlobe, causing his partner to moan again. Jackpot.

He nipped it gently before backing away, and the icejin smirked as he pressed his hand to Yamcha’s chest… and shoved him back down on the bed. The human yelped, but didn’t have to wait long for what Frieza was about to do, as he ran his finely painted nails slowly down his skin. Not hard, he didn’t want to seriously injure his partner, but the whine of delight excited the icejin more than he cared to admit. So Yamcha liked a little pain, huh? _Good._ He would most likely take advantage of that completely in the future.

They kissed again fevently, and Yamcha reached down to both grab Frieza’s ass and also take off his underwear. The icejin lifted his hips a little to let it happen, and finally… he could feel the hot, hard skin of the human’s dick. He wanted to touch it, so he broke off the kiss and did exactly that.

“A-ah--” it had been a long time since anyone had really paid him that kind of attention, now Yamcha thought about it. He was almost afraid he’d have no stamina at all, but it seemed all those years of being a fighter helped out in that regard. Frieza stroked up the skin of his length, and inwardly, the icejin was wondering if that would even _fit_ inside his body. He hoped so, because _he wanted it._

“You being tall certainly has some advantages, doesn’t it~?” he teased as he rubbed his hand along Yamcha’s cock, which caused the human to both blush a darker shade of red and laugh a little, “I-I guess--ah!”

He glanced at the box once again as he stroked the hot skin, and recognised what they were. He wasn’t ignorant of what his forces got up to, and those inclined to such behaviors often brought similar items for their own anatomy, lest disease run rampant on his base from primitive hormones. He was glad Yamcha had thought to get some, because he certainly hadn’t.

He pulled out a condom from the box, unwrapped it, and rolled it down his partner’s shaft until it was on, and smirked at Yamcha’s surprised expression, “my army was almost all men, Yamcha.”

“G-good point,” at least it wasn’t weird for the icejin. With that in mind, he bravely reached down from where his hand had been on Frieza’s butt and slipped in between his legs. He touched over the hole he found, which wasn’t very slick, but he expected that. Frieza stiffened when he was touched, but this time, he let Yamcha do as he pleased.

The lubricant he had came in mighty handy, and he covered his fingers with it generously. It helped a lot as Yamcha slipped his index finger slowly all the way inside, down to the knuckle.

“Nnng--!” Frieza arched his back, his hands clawing Yamcha’s chest a little at the sensation. It was foreign but at the same time, it was something he thought he could get used to. He was not used to such strong feelings and he definitely wasn’t used to anyone touching him so… intimately. Part of his mind wanted to destroy it like it was a threat, at first, but he soon calmed that instinctual, irrational part of his mind.

He was a warrior, after all. Letting his guard down was hard… but slowly, he was, and Yamcha seemed to recognise that he needed time. He took it slow, moving his finger around just a little bit as his body accomodated the digit inside him.

Soon, his human slipped in another, and it felt less weird this time. He even started to move his hips a little bit to coax Yamcha to move his fingers more. The ex-fighter was more than happy to comply, and he could feel the cloaca slowly but surely open up more. But what turned Yamcha on more was the little moans Frieza was trying to keep from spilling out of his throat.

He would just have to give him no choice _but_ to moan. He pressed deep inside Frieza’s body, and _that_ caused a reaction, “Y-Yamcha…”

“Do you want me now?” he offered softly, and it was all the icejin could do but nod. Gods, did he want this.

Yamcha removed his fingers, but Frieza didn’t even have time to miss them when they were replaced with something bigger. He groaned as his body accommodated Yamcha’s girth, slowly, all the way down to the base. He was grateful for the lubricant, as his body didn’t produce a great amount.

“Fuck!” Frieza swore as his body arched. The sensations… the feeling… the intimacy… he couldn’t express it even in his mind very well. It was new, and it was powerful, almost like his ki was burning in his stomach like a hot, roaring fire.

Yamcha managed to push himself up on one of his arms and wrap the other around Frieza’s body, drawing their torso’s together. They kissed slowly, languidly, like time had stopped for them, and the icejin wrapped his arms around Yamcha’s neck. His body had adjusted now, and all that was left was indescribable pleasure and heat coursing through him.

“You feel amazing,” the human whispered softly when they broke the kiss, their breath raggard from pleasure, and Frieza could only give him a smouldering smirk, “good.”

_‘Become addicted to me, my dear human…’_ he thought to himself as he felt Yamcha run his fingernails down his back, drawing out a moan of his own. It wasn’t as hard as when he did it, but god did it feel good.

They moved slow at first, and Frieza didn’t mind that. This was territory he let Yamcha dictate the pace of… to a degree. He moved his hips in a circular motion, and smirked when he got a groan out of his partner. He clawed down Yamcha’s back, his nails glimmering in the moonlight that shined on the pair.

“Oh gods…” it was all Yamcha could do to keep himself from boldly thrusting into Frieza’s body. He felt _so good_ , but he had not forgotten who he was, and though he picked up the pace, he couldn’t push boundaries… but it was almost as though the icejin was _tempting_ him to try.

Frieza leaned over and bit Yamcha’s ear, at the mercy of his hormones, “Y-Yamcha,” he managed to get out, “ _take me_.”

He didn’t want the human to hold back at all. He wanted to be fucked, good and hard, by his human. Yamcha was _his,_ and only his, he had long since decided.

The human gave Frieza exactly what he wanted. He flipped them, and proceeded to thrust harder into the icejin’s very willing body. Frieza couldn’t stop his moans even as he tried, and neither could Yamcha, for that matter. The former fighter gripped Frieza’s hip to fuck him harder, and the icejin wrapped his legs around his partner’s back, his tail squeezing tightly around Yamcha’s leg.

Frieza could feel something building in his body, at the mercy of the human, a tightness in the pit of his belly that got tighter and tighter the more Yamcha moved within him. It was all he could do but surrender to the sensations, and let his body enjoy the pleasure and intimacy that only his human could give him.

His back arched and he let out a cry as the tension snapped, and his body shook as an orgasm rocked through his body. The stresses of the day, hell, the _year,_ left his body as pleasure shot through him in waves. It pulsed and burned, a feeling similar to pain, but oh so much better.

Yamcha wasn’t too far behind his partner, and two more thrusts had him crying out too. He gripped Frieza’s hip tight as he felt his body tremble and shake along with his partner’s. How long had it been since he had felt like this…?

Frieza’s mind was mush as he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. His grip loosened on his legs as his body fell into a relaxed state, and Yamcha fell down, half on his side and half on top of him. Frieza found he didn’t mind that _at all._

For a while, both of them just tried to catch their breath. Yamcha eventually moved, though only to pull out of Frieza’s body (which felt weird) but otherwise he seemed to be waiting…

For once, the icejin didn’t really know what to say. Instead, he merely rolled onto his side and pulled Yamcha close for a deep, slow kiss. It was all the answer Yamcha really needed, and he pulled his partner close with both of his arms. They broke off as their bodies basked in the afterglow, and Frieza smiled tiredly, “did you like that~?”

“Very much…” Yamcha slowly stroked Frieza’s back, mostly because he couldn’t get enough of being allowed to touch him as he pleased, “did you?”

“Mmmhmmm…” was all the former tyrant said as he curled up beside his partner, his hand lazily stroking over Yamcha’s chest, “while I don’t believe myself to have been missing out… I’m glad you were the one I could share that with.”

Yamcha blinked as he took in what that could mean, before it hit him. He looked over at Frieza with surprise, “you mean you never--?”

The icejin shook his head no, “no one was worthy of touching me like that. _Especially_ like that.”

It made sense, but Yamcha was floored. Part of him felt pleased he had at least shown Frieza a good time, and the other part of him made him wonder what would’ve happened if he _hadn’t._

He decided not to dwell on it.

As Frieza curled up to him, Yamcha quickly pulled off the used condom and tossed it in the trash, and cleaned himself up with some tissues. Then, he pulled the blankets over them both and wrapped his right arm around Frieza’s petite form.

They slept for a few hours, but Yamcha soon found himself awake, almost suddenly. He blinked into the darkness, and turned his head to see Frieza blink at him, as though he had just woken up too.

Just seeing him there… knowing what had transpired mere hours ago, it lit the fire inside him again. There had been _years_ of sexual tension building between the two that they had not acknowledged except to themselves, for it had taken years to get to this point.

Yamcha found himself hungry. Very, very hungry.

He rolled over and bravely kissed Frieza without a word, only to have it returned with equal passion. It seemed like the icejin was hardly done either. He could feel Frieza’s tail wrap around his torso and curl up against his back as they kissed deeply. God, did Yamcha just want to take him again and again…

They broke off the kiss, and Frieza wound his fingers through his partner’s long hair as Yamcha nipped him on the neck, “ah--!” that made his feet _curl,_ “Yamcha…” he met his human’s eyes, and a devilish smirk crossed his face, “how do you feel about being _dominated~?”_

His voice was a seductive purr, and Yamcha could practically feel himself growing hard at the mere idea. A grin crossed his face, “for you? I would literally let you screw me in my _sleep.”_

“Good answer~” using his deceptive strength for a body of his size, Frieza was quick to flip them, and the blanket fell off of them as he straddled his human’s hips. He could feel the brush of hard, hot skin against his butt, and the icejin turned his head to look down.

“Already riled up, are we~?”

“Do you blame me?” Yamcha stroked up his partner’s thick, amazing thighs and to his hips, “you have no idea what you do to me…”

“I think I’m getting an idea,” Frieza was quick to purr out, amusement in his voice and lust in his eyes, “but that’s fine…” he took Yamcha’s wrists and, using his psychic powers, he pinned them to the headboard of his human’s bed, “hands off my body, my dear human… not until I let you, that is~”

“Yes, my Lord,” Yamcha got a bit of a fright when he found he couldn’t move his hands, but when he realised what Frieza had done, he relaxed somewhat. It really hammered home, however, just how extremely _powerful_ the beautiful creature straddling him really was.

He could destroy him so, so easily, and yet here he was, just wanting a piece of Yamcha that the human was all too willing to give. He felt his back arch a little and squirm under the icejin’s body, which caused Frieza to squeeze him with his thighs.

“Aren’t you impatient, hmmm?” the icejin, to an outsider maybe, didn’t look like he was impatient, but anyone who knew him knew otherwise. His breathing was heavier, and the _look_ he was giving Yamcha, especially when addressed by his title… he could feel himself wanting to just take the human under him and screw him until he screamed his name, “I wonder… how much you love my tail~” he brought said limb behind him, and using part of it, he wrapped it around Yamcha’s cock, “do you like it _now,_ Prince Yamcha?”

“P-Prince--aah!” the human squirmed as he felt the grip around him tighten, “I--yes…”

“Are you surprised~?” Frieza slid his hands up his partner’s body to his chest, and lowered his own body in the process, and the necklace the icejin always wore sparkled in the low moonlight, “in my culture… if you marry a prince, you become one. We don’t have consorts… so guess what you are, my dear Yamcha?”

Suffice to say, Yamcha was very surprised, and the icejin looked incredibly pleased with himself, “in any case…” he unwound his tail and slauntered up to whisper into Yamcha’s ear, “I’m going to have my way with you now~” and nipped the shell of said ear with a purr.

And have his way is exactly what Frieza proceeded to do. With his arms pinned, it was all the human could do but squirm and surrender to his Lord’s whims. Truth be told, having Frieza on top of him and doing as he pleased honestly was enough to satisfy him, especially now he had had a taste of what it was like to be with him as intimately as they had been mere hours before.

Then, Frieza found Yamcha’s nipples. It was rather odd to him that the male humans had them, in his opinion, considering they didn’t lactate like the females of most mammalian species… but since he did… the icejin casually flicked one, eliciting a sharp gasp from his human.

Oh, that was very interesting. With curiosity, he latched his lips around one and sucked, causing Yamcha’s back to arch and him to moan loudly. His hands practically wrestled with the psychic bond keeping them in place, but Frieza didn’t let up. Oh, this was truly _fascinating…_ he licked slowly around the now hard flesh, and his right hand found the other nipple, which he pinched lightly at first. Upon Yamcha’s reaction and squirming, however, he pinched just a bit hard.

 _“Frieza!”_ he even managed to move his hands a little out of the psychic binds, and the icejin was honestly impressed. He was really winding his human up, wasn’t he?

Good.

“Do you like that~?” the husky growl in his voice showed his own arousal easily - he did want to have his way with Yamcha right now, but patience was a virtue. If there was anything he had gained from his experience in Hell that was a positive, it was that.

Oh, it was worth it to see his human squirm underneath his body, willing and compliant and _submissive._ He couldn’t get enough of it, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Luckily, the lubricant and the condoms were still on the bed, and it didn’t take long to put one on Yamcha’s thick length, cover it with lubricant and sink himself down on it with a groan of utter pleasure.

This was only the second time he had had that feeling of fullness… it was a feeling he didn’t know he needed until tonight… but boy, he _loved_ that feeling. He could hear Yamcha basically gasping for breath, his wrists straining against the psychic bond holding them there.

It didn’t take them long from then to reach an orgasm with how wound up both were. Yamcha broke free of the restraints to grab Frieza’s thighs, and the icejin was far too deep in his own lust to stop him. Yamcha let his Lord do whatever he wanted to his willing body, and boy was he willing. The ex-fighter knew that he would never be able to get enough of his boyfriend now that he had him.

They came multiple times, over and over, unable to get enough of each other. Frieza felt like he had been thrown into his cycle again, he was so wound up, if he didn’t sleep through it every time. And now… he grinned as the waves of pleasure raging through his body made him tremble in delight… man, he couldn’t wait to do this come _that_ time again.

Once they _finally_ had their fill, the two lay together, panting deeply and sated. Yamcha could only manage to move after several minutes of simply lying together. He looped his arms around Frieza’s back, content to simply stroke the smooth skin. The icejin let out a little content noise at that, his head nestled under Yamcha’s chin and on his collarbone. His tail was looped loosely around his human’s leg, as he tended to do with each of Yamcha’s limbs in turn. It was a form of affection, and right now, a welcome one. For Frieza, he loved how hot his partner’s skin was after their several rounds, and Yamcha in turn liked how Frieza’s body was cooler than that of a human.

“Mmm…” oh yeah, the icejin was very, _very_ pleased right now. He felt good, _real_ good, in fact, as he lay there in his partner’s embrace. It was a mild surprise to him that his guard was completely down, but he trusted that the most Yamcha would do to him is stroke his skin. It was a realisation that merely made him smile and close his eyes in complete contentment.

Before he knew it, Frieza opened his eyes to find it was morning. He was curled up to Yamcha’s side, who was still asleep beside him. The blanket had found its way back onto their bodies, though it was around their hips at this point.

The icejin blinked and rubbed his eyes. He tested his legs a little - he wasn’t sore at all, and if anything, he felt just as good as before he had fallen asleep. Frieza couldn’t help but feel a little heat in his cheeks when he thought about _why_ he felt so good, and the man directly responsible for that feeling was still sound asleep beside him.

“Yaaamchaaa~” he called softly as he watched his human blink back into consciousness. He took a moment to rub his face and stretch his body before he glanced over at Frieza beside him, looking incredibly content, and he smiled, “good morning.”

“Indeed,” Yamcha could feel Frieza’s tail curling slowly against his legs under the covers; clearly he was incredibly pleased, in all ways. In fact, Yamcha had never seen the icejin look so content as he did right now, and he savoured the moment.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Mmnn…” a smirk crossed Frieza’s face, “is that _really_ what you want to ask me, my dear human~?”

Yamcha couldn’t help but blush at that, and Frieza giggled at the expression, “I _feel_ amazing, if that was what you were wondering~”

“I-I was…” he felt a little awkward, given the fact he hadn’t realised that he had effectively taken a _prince and Lord’s_ virginity the previous night without even realising it, although now that he thought about it… Frieza didn’t seem to care too much about that.

In fact, he seemed to find Yamcha’s awkwardness extremely amusing, and it glowed in his red eyes, “and how do you feel, my dear human?”

“Great, really,” he smiled, and he leaned over a little as Frieza laid down on his back. Yamcha took the hint and kissed him with a smile, “you’re incredible…”

“Did you expect any less?” the emperor practically purred as he found that their hands touched. Yamcha wound their fingers together loosely, and Frieza found he didn’t mind that at all.

“No,” the human playfully pressed kisses all the way up to Frieza’s ear, which made the icejin giggle, “if anything… you’re better than I could have ever dreamed.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, always use protection when you're gonna fuck a lizard ;P


	2. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW version of Red Currant's chapter 22 - New Life.

Yamcha was greeted with Frieza’s ragged breathing when he woke up. The icejin was still asleep, but there was a potent scent in the air, and it didn’t take him long to figure out what was going on.

He quickly got up and went to shoo Puar away, since he didn’t want his best friend to be traumatised by what was about to occur. After quickly cleaning himself up, he went back into his bedroom to find Frieza just beginning to wake up.

“Nnn…” the icejin breathed in deeply, and let it out slowly, his breath shaking, “my body… finally caught up…”

He had remembered this from the last time, but this time… Yamcha was feeling a little nervous.

If he slept with Frieza right now, they would have a child by the end of it. He didn’t know how it was going to work, only that it would.

The icejin slowly rose, the blanket falling from his shoulders down his body. His eyes were half lidded as he breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling like he had fought an intense battle. The only time Yamcha ever saw him THIS worked up was whenever he really wanted to get dirty in the bedroom. It wasn’t as though he had hidden that he was a sadist, and while he had never  _ seriously  _ hurt Yamcha, he could tell how excited it got him when Frieza could see the scratch marks bleeding a little on his body.

Except right now, the look he was giving his husband was nothing short of devilish. Yamcha would’ve been afraid a few years ago, and maybe he was a  _ little  _ afraid even now. After all, this would be the first time he had ever dealt with Frieza during a reproductive cycle.

“Come here,” the emperor demanded, and Yamcha did exactly that, and sat on the bed. Frieza wasted no time literally pouncing on him, pushing Yamcha back onto the bed and straddling his hips. 

Good thing he hadn’t bothered to get dressed after his shower. 

“O-okay, Frieza--” the icejin growled a little, but he managed to grip his shoulders and stroke down his back, “hey, babe, okay, just…. Listen up for a minute.”

“Not really in a listening mood,  _ handsome~”  _ said icejin replied as his tail curled in the air.

“R-right, but… how many times is this gonna take before it… works?” was pregnancy even a thing? Or did he just… know? Yamcha had no idea.

But Frieza could only chuckle low in his throat as he smirked, “as many times as it takes, my dear human.”

“Oh boy,” was all Yamcha could say before his lips were devoured by a very horny icejin.

 

* * *

He prided himself on stamina, he really did, but boy, he could  _ not keep up  _ with Frieza while he was like this. He couldn’t count the amount of times they had had sex in just that one day, but it was too. Damned. Many. 

Eventually he had to make sure his husband was sleeping before he could slip away for some rest. Clearly whatever it was that Frieza needed hadn’t happened yet, or if it had, he wasn’t feeling it. 

While the icejin slept, Yamcha ate, washed up again, and rested himself. Frieza didn’t wake up until late the next morning, which was fine with the human, since  _ he  _ sure needed his rest.

When he did wake, it was no different from the previous morning. Yamcha got pounced, though at this time he was ready for what the day would bring.

They paused after two rounds, and while Yamcha tried to regain his breath, that was when Frieza noticed something. His body was telling him - this time, clearly and loudly.

After regaining his breath, Frieza looked over at his partner, and his body practically screamed for him. A growl slipped past his lips as he straddled his human once more and pinned him down.

“Y-Yamcha,” he growled, and it was all the ex-fighter could do but watch as the icejin let his hormones and instincts rage through him. It was all he could do but try to sate his desires.

He knew he couldn’t try and take control with Frieza like this, and didn’t mind that. Instead, he spurred the icejin on with a smirk, “tell me what you want, gorgeous.”

That got another growl out of Frieza as Yamcha grabbed onto his back, and pulled himself up to deliver a bite to his partner’s neck. That got the icejin to cry out - Yamcha knew he liked to be bitten when in certain moods. This was certainly one of them.

It didn’t take much to join their bodies together, given they had already had two rounds previously, and Yamcha gave it to his partner  _ hard.  _ Every primal instinct in both of their bodies was on overdrive, and it was all he could do but give Frieza exactly what he wanted, as hard as he wanted, as much as he wanted.

They came together with a scream, and in that moment, Frieza knew.


	3. Nibs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza visits the adult shop.

It wasn’t often that Frieza actually decided to step among the humans and go shopping on foot. Most of the time, he ordered online and had it delivered, because he was lazy like that.

Today simply happened to be one of those days where he was out and about, where he happened to come across a shop tucked away, almost out of notice from the general populous. He looked at it - black paint on it, a fairly innocent sounding name, but the skimpy attire out the front made no mistake about what was inside.

Frieza had since discovered since coming to earth that human beings were a  _ sexual  _ lot. There was so much promiscuity on the planet, he wasn’t surprised to know they were facing population issues in parts of it. They seemed to not rely on any kind of breeding cycle, and instead procreated left and right!

The icejin found it all really disgusting, if he was honest with himself, though, he couldn’t deny there was some  _ fun  _ to the whole sex thing. Yamcha often didn’t give many hints to his own desires, as he liked to be submissive to Frieza’s whims. That suited him  _ just fine,  _ as he very much liked that about his human.

Precisely why he married him.

One of the reasons.

Though… if he was to be honest with himself, he honestly liked it when the tides were turned. Yamcha didn’t do it very often, not after their first time in bed together, but when he did suddenly decide to dominate Frieza… the icejin had to stop walking as his cheeks flushed pink.

He liked it. He liked it a  _ lot.  _

A bit more than he was willing to say out loud.

Which brought to mind the adult shop he was standing near. He peered at it as the flush on his face receded, and got a wicked idea. 

 

* * *

 

_ ‘Humans are ridiculously kinky,’  _ was his first thought when he entered the shop. There was… well, all sorts of things that both made him blink and made him wonder what the hell kind of crap these humans all got up to. Costumes, giant rubber penis’s and-- he did a double take. Was that a literal mold of an ass?

_ ‘Dear lord,’  _ he sighed… all he could do was continue to look around and see if there was anything that caught his fancy. There were a few others in the shop, but luckily none of them gave Frieza a second glance. Good. He didn’t want to be bothered.

He spotted a section on condoms, and blinked. Yamcha just got the regular ones for when they were in the mood, but this shop had  _ quite  _ a variety, and one caught his eye.

He picked up the box and saw these ones had little nibs all over them. Interesting… would that hurt, would it be pleasurable, or would it be a little of both? His tail swished in thought as he considered it. 

It was a start into depravity, he thought, but no matter. The icejin grinned - he was on Earth to have fun, and so he would. 

The door jingled as he walked out of the shop with a little black bag in his hand.

 

* * *

Truthfully, thinking about what was in the bag when he got home already got Frieza very much in the mood for some experimentation, and that didn’t happen often. They had only started with such things a few months prior, so there was still a little touch and go here and there. 

One thing he HAD discovered is that while he did NOT like his tail touched or grabbed, which was obvious… when Yamcha gripped the base  _ just  _ right during their exploits, boy… the feeling was something else. He had become more open to his human touching his tail, because said human was  _ always  _ respectful about it, and oftentimes, it seemed like he just enjoyed playing with the extra limb. 

And who was he to turn down someone giving him such attention? Certainly not Lord Frieza, that was for sure.

Still… Yamcha was a human who had been around all of that depravity of his species. Frieza wondered, not for the first time in the years they had been together, if he was holding back his desires… 

It made him wonder…

He tossed the bag onto their bed, and then went to take a bath. He was all riled up and Yamcha wasn’t home… yet. No one to take it out on, but it wouldn’t be long…

And he was right. No less than twenty minutes later, his human walked through the door. Frieza had just gotten out of the bath and had a bathrobe on when he peered over at Yamcha with a smirk.

“Hey, what are you up to?” Frieza all but snickered at that, his tail curling around in the air, “wouldn’t you like to know?”

Yamcha could only guess, but that look in his eye… it sent shivers up his spine. The way his husband stared at him sometimes with those red eyes of his was almost like he was looking into his very soul. This was one of those times.

“Ahaha… um…” Yamcha scratched his cheek, “did you have a good day--”

“Come here.”

It wasn’t a request. Frieza literally lifted his hand and Yamcha felt his body get yanked right over to the icejin. He yelped in surprise, “Frieza---”

“I’ve been in a  _ mood  _ for the last few hours~” was all he said as Frieza grabbed Yamcha’s hand and practically dragged him into their bedroom, “and you’re the only one who can satisfy my mood.”

It was all Yamcha could do but blush when he finally caught on to what the icejin meant. He feel on the bed with another yelp, only for Frieza to pounce on him. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Yamcha could only reach up and grab Frieza’s back, “let me catch my bearings!” he wasn’t exactly used to being jumped on the second he got home.

“Did I surprise you, dear Yamcha?” Frieza smirked, his tail a dead giveaway to the playful mood he was in.

“Very much,” his human took a moment to gather his composure, “what got you so riled up?”

“Hmmm…” Frieza rested his forearms on Yamcha’s chest, and leaned down on them so he was effectively pressing his husband into the bed to keep him in place, but not super hard. It was enough to make the man blush, however, which made the icejin grin all the more, “I had a thought.”

“A thought?” Yamcha took the time to stroke up and down the fluffy bathrobe Frieza was clad in, as he relaxed a bit more from before.

“Yes. You see…” he flicked his tail over to the black bag and withdrew what was in it. The little box was in his curled tail, and he dropped it beside Yamcha’s face, “I went to a store that specialised in ‘adult’ content, and goodness me…” he licked his lips, “you humans certainly are a kinky, horny group of lifeforms, aren’t you?”

Frieza going to an adult store blew Yamcha’s mind, but the fact he had got - he glanced at the box - oh boy, actually  _ brought  _ something made his face redder than ever, along with the comment on his species. Yes, he supposed his kind were very much to someone like Frieza, whose species wasn’t exactly the most ‘sexually active’ of sorts.

“I-I guess,” Yamcha tried to rise up, but Frieza just pressed harder into his chest, “ah--! S-so…” he wondered where this was going.

“I was wondering, my dear human…” Frieza settled his entire body on Yamcha’s own, and curled his tail around his right leg, “what kind of fantasies do  _ you  _ have? I  _ know  _ you’ve been holding back.”

It was hard to concentrate with his husband on top of him, especially when his thighs were squeezing his sides ever so slightly. There was nothing that turned him on more than being between those legs of his… “U-um… h-honestly…”

It was lame, but Frieza had already fulfilled his ultimate fantasy of sorts, and that was getting married. But when he thought what  _ else  _ he could do with one of the most powerful beings in the Universe currently  _ grinding on him  _ honestly made him start to think… as much as he could in the present situation.

“Aa-- I think,” he gripped Frieza’s back more to TRY and keep him still, but all it did was make the icejin let out a pleased purr, “a-anything!”

“Anything?” Frieza uncurled his tail to swirl it in the air.

“I honestly want to try anything with you,” Yamcha managed to get out, and his cheeks were burning, “just thinking about you pinning me down like this…” well, proof was in the pudding when Frieza glanced down at the bulge he was currently grinding on, “I can’t think about it too much, or I get  _ so  _ riled up…”

“Is that so~?” Frieza practically purred as he  _ finally  _ moved his arms so that Yamcha could sit up a little, “what else gets you like that, my dear human?”

“Your voice,” the human gasped a bit as he took in some deeper breaths, now that he could, “it’s like caramel, especially when you’re in a mood like this.”

“Oh my, how flattering~” the icejin chuckled a little, his tail continuing to curl happily in the air, “keep going…”

“You know I love your legs,” Yamcha made a point of rubbing his hands down the strong thighs, “I can’t get enough of them.”

“Mmmm~” the praise was getting to him, Frieza could feel it, and he loved it.

“Your skin is so smooth,” Yamcha gulped, “I don’t know how you would feel about this, but frankly, I’d love to suck on your neck.” He hadn’t given Frieza a hickey because he honestly didn’t know how his husband would feel about marks on his gorgeous white skin… outside of the scratches they left on each other all the time. But those were out of sight…

“Suck on my neck, hm?” Frieza blinked. That was an odd one, “and why would you want that?”

“It-it leaves a mark if done right… I um… it’s a turn on,” Yamcha confessed.

“Oho~”  _ now  _ Frieza could see the appeal, “only if I can do the same to you, then I’d allow it~”

“I’d like that,” Yamcha grinned. He really would, and a few bite marks…

“So you  _ do  _ have some ideas, you naughty boy~” Frieza was actually blushing, though he looked rather pleased all the same, “you lied to me~”

“Ahaha…” Yamcha could only look sheepish, “maybe a few…” he just hadn’t had the guts to admit them.

“Well then…” he grabbed the little box again with his tail, and moved it to his hand, “mine? I want you to use one of these on me~” he held it up so Yamcha could see what it was. When he did, his eyes widened, “Oh! Well… okay… I don’t mind, but--”

“But?”

“It might hurt a little.”

A sadistic grin appeared on Frieza’s face, “that’s what I’m  _ hoping  _ for, my dear Yamcha. You should know by now I enjoy a little pain when we do this.”

Oh, he sure did… the amount of times he had clawed Frieza’s back only to demand he do it harder… he couldn’t count how many times Yamcha’s blood had been drawn, only for Frieza to lick it off his body like it was the tastiest substance he had ever had. He knew it riled the icejin up a lot whenever he got a taste of blood. 

Yamcha leaned up and kissed his partner, who returned it with enthusiasm. It was only when he moved that he realised his lap was a little damp, which he thought might’ve been some leftover water from Frieza’s bath. However, he realised very quickly that it wasn’t water, and his eyes widened. His husband had been  _ that  _ riled up? No wonder he had practically been dragged into the bedroom. 

It didn’t take long for Yamcha to yank his clothing off and toss it aside. Before he lost his nerve, he leaned over and latched his lips onto Frieza’s neck. The icejin let out a little moan as his human sucked on the spot there… it was kind of weird at first, but he grew not to mind it, especially when Yamcha bit him.

“You naughty human…” Frieza managed to smirk, and even moreso when he felt said human put his hand in between his legs without shame, “aah…”

Yamcha nipped him, “should’ve come home sooner… whose the naughty one? You’re soaked.”

THAT made Frieza blush, and he leaned over to bite Yamcha’s neck in response, before he had his own go and sucking on the skin. It was fun, he had to admit, and the result was worth it. He pulled back to notice a purple mark, “mmm… I did say I was riled up…”

“Mnn, I’ll say,” access was easy with the icejin this worked up - he slipped two fingers inside his body with ease, though with the condom Frieza had chosen, they’d still need lubricant, “I like it when you’re worked up…”

“Better be careful…” Frieza nipped his partner’s earlobe, “if you encourage me, I’ll drag you in here more often~”

“Go right ahead, gorgeous,” he pushed his fingers in deep, causing Frieza to moan, both from the compliment and the sensations. He would never admit that Yamcha’s spurs of confidence were a turn on, but it had to be obvious. 

“Don’t say I-- aah… --didn’t warn you,” the icejin huffed. He pulled back and growled at Yamcha as they made eye contact, “get your fingers out of me and your dick  _ in  _ me,” he demanded, and it was all Yamcha could do but comply. He slipped the condom on easily, and spread lube all over it. Frieza was eager to put it inside him, and so he did, though the nibs on it caught him by surprise at the sensation.

“Aah!” it filled him differently than usual, and he gripped Yamcha’s back more harshly at the sensations. It kind of hurt a little, though with how aroused he was, it barely did, and it didn’t take long to get used to the sensations either. He  _ liked  _ it, a LOT.

Yamcha’s breath was raggard, but he leaned over with a bit of a smirk on his face and whispered in Frieza’s ear, “you don’t have to hide it, you know.”

“Hide what?” his voice shook as he clawed down the human’s back.

“That you like it when I take control sometimes,”

Well shit, he noticed. Before he had time to think about it, Yamcha kissed him deeply, drawing a purr out of the icejin’s throat. That was a little secret, how his human had found out he didn’t know. Still… right now… he wanted his human to move, dammit!

Which gave him an idea. He smirked into the kiss and broke it off, “then do it. Take control of me. Make me  _ scream,  _ if you can~”

Yamcha could only grin back, “alright,” he moved them, then, and the icejin was about to ask Yamcha what the heck he was doing before he found himself pushed into the mattress, “what are you--aAH!” 

He could only grip the sheets as the human pulled back out and thrust in deeply, and  _ god  _ those nubs on the condom felt so damned good. He was definitely going to buy more, but soon his mind was consumed by the sensations of being pounded into from behind. At first he wasn’t all too sure about this particular position, but Frieza became far too absorbed by the absolute  _ pleasure  _ it provided to really give a shit. It was just him and Yamcha, and as far as he was concerned, that was all that mattered.

He wrapped his tail around his human’s middle and squeezed him a little as Yamcha began to speed up his thrusts. Maybe his little adventure into kinky territory had its benefits… he couldn’t stop the moans coming out of his throat even if he tried, especially when his partner grabbed his thigh and scratched down his back with his other hand.

The combination of it all had him hanging on the edge of an orgasm a lot quicker than it usually did, but Frieza found he couldn’t help it. From Yamcha basically having the guts to take complete control of the situation, to the little experiment, and the praise, all he could do is let his human have his way with him, and Frieza  _ loved  _ it.

Then Yamcha grabbed the base of his tail and squeezed it, just a little, and his body tumbled over the edge. He didn’t scream, but he got close to one.

It took him a while to catch his breath, but when he did, Frieza turned back around to face his partner with a bit of a proud smirk on his face, “did you have fun, my dear human~?”

“Ahaha…” Yamcha was breathing hard, too, “yes?”

“How long have you wanted to do that to me?”

“Since we started sleeping together,” 

“Ohoho…” Frieza had to admit, it had been worth it, but now… he tugged Yamcha hard with his tail, causing the human to yelp and flop on his back, “well guess what~?” he straddled him again, “I hope you’re not done yet, because if you get to do that to me…” he leaned down and nipped his husband’s bottom lip, “you’d better accept your… punishment~”

“I’ll gladly accept your punishment,” Yamcha could only grin as Frieza kissed him hard. He wrapped his arms around the icejin’s back, and not for the first time in his lifetime, he praised his lucky stars for making the decision to talk to Frieza, so many years ago.

It had been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been thinking about this for a while, needed to get it out of my head. :P I reckon Frieza would be pretty open minded, but he has a level of tollerence that must not be exceeded when it comes to being dominated ;) 
> 
> Good thing Yamcha's naturally submissive, ehehe...
> 
> Enjoy some more naughties. ;)


	4. South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza decides to be more willing on trying out a certain fantasy of Yamcha's. -illustrated-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got several requests for Oral Sex with these two lovebirds, but Frieza is not into it. Like, -at all-, so it took a while for me to figure out how to convince the muse in my head to let Yamcha do the nasty to him. :P The end result is this chapter.
> 
> Do note, I will happily take requests from you lovely readers for additional chapters of this fic, if you want more smut :P Just note that the muses may not play nice, ahaha.

One of Yamcha’s sexual preferences, Frieza had come to discover when they were talking about it early on in their relationship, when it turned intimate, was something the icejin wasn’t keen on. Yamcha had respected that, and not brought it up again, but it didn’t stop his human’s curiosity in the back of his mind about it.

Frieza wasn’t human, after all… would it be different? Completely. But he respected his partner far too much to ever try and ask him again.

It wasn’t until the icejin visited the sex shop again to buy more of those condoms he liked that he overheard two idiots in another isle talking rather loudly about their latest conquests. He was honestly about to shoot them in the foot before something in their conversation caught his interest;

“...and then she went down on me, oh my _God,_ the things she did with her mouth… I swear I could just get blowjobs from her and be satisfied for a good long while!”

“Oh yeah bro! Didja go down on her too?”

“Hell yeah! It’s always fun to make em squeal with just your tongue, huh?”

“Heh, yeah,”

The two meatheads brought whatever it was they were buying and left, and Frieza’s tail swirled in thought. Was oral sex _really_ that good? Did he REALLY want to take the word of two disgusting humans who he was glad had left?

Ugh.

He got his usual purchase and left before he ran into anyone else he would kill on sight.

 

* * *

 

Browsing the internet both helped and didn’t help. All that Frieza concluded was that humans certainly had really _bizarre_ methods of dealing with their… _urges._ Some of it was downright depraved, and other things did tickle his fancy, he had to admit. Handcuffing Yamcha to the bed sounded like fun, he snickered to himself.

But onto what he had read about oral sex… hmmm. He supposed the only real person he could get any decent answers out of was the man himself, who had come back from his baseball training about ten minutes ago. He figured that it would be far better than creeps in a shop or weirdos on the internet.

He came out of their bedroom to watch as his human was cooking in the kitchen, and with a bit of a smirk, he smacked Yamcha on the ass with his tail, causing him to yelp. The giggle that Frieza let out was noticed, which made the ex-fighter smirk, “what do you think you’re doing?”

“Whatever I want~” the icejin wandered around the bench to the opposite side Yamcha was on, “did you have a good day, playing your game?”

“Sure did!” Yamcha smiled happily as he tossed what looked like a noodle stir fry in the wok, “what did you get up to today?”

“I went shopping,” Frieza swirled his tail in the air, “and I overheard two degenerates discussing their sexual exploits loudly in the adult shop.”

Yamcha had to chuckle sheepishly, “well… you _are_ in the right shop to overhear that kind of thing…”

“Hmph,” the icejin whipped his tail in the air to show off his agitation at that, “well, no matter. After dinner, I want to talk to you about something.”

“Of course,” his human smiled, and held out a fork loaded with noodles for Frieza to try. He did and let out a pleased purr, “good.”

They ate dinner that night in good spirits, and then took a bath together. Frieza had a reason for this, obviously, for if they were going to engage in _that_ kind of thing, the icejin wanted both of them clean.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Yamcha asked as he washed his partner’s back, something that the icejin really did love having done for him.

He didn’t respond immediately, but after a moment, he spoke, “do you remember that conversation we had a while ago, when you mentioned oral sex?”

The human’s hands stilled for a moment as he blinked in surprise, and then continued with what he was doing, “yeah, why?”

“I was having another think about it,” The icejin blinked and turned his head a little to eye Yamcha behind him, “why, exactly, do you want to do that with me?”

That sure put him on the spot, and the human blushed a little at the question. It took him a moment to answer, “well, it’s fun, for one… and it’s nice to experiment a little, right?”

“Hmm…” was the icejin’s reply, but Yamcha was quick to follow up, “you shouldn’t force yourself to do something you really don’t want to do, though.”

“Oh?” Frieza turned to face his partner, and his human smiled, “you made yourself clear, and I understand. I would never ask you to do something that you wouldn’t enjoy, or like.”

Such a response was obvious, at least to Frieza, but it made him smile nonetheless. Yamcha was always so considerate of his wants, needs and what he didn’t like, even if the human knew that there would be no way to _force_ the icejin to do anything he didn’t want to do.

Not that he ever would.

“If I said I want to try it, what would you say?” Frieza decided to ask, to get to the point of the discussion.

The surprise was constant tonight, it seemed, and Yamcha blinked at his partner. Frieza still looked a bit unsure on the matter, but the ex-fighter could also tell that he was sure about his decision. Yamcha knew that he wouldn’t have said anything if he wasn’t absolutely sure about it. In response, he smiled and nodded to the icejin, “then, let’s try it!”

“Hmmm~” a smirk formed on Frieza’s face, and his tail curled in the air with a splash of the hot water, “so, are you going to do it to me~?”

Yamcha’s flush was satisfying indeed, and he rubbed the back of his head, “w-well, I mean, I’d love to but, only if that’s okay by you…”

“It is.”

“Then… yes,” the human flashed him a pleased grin, and Frieza splashed him just for the sake of it. The two finished up in the bathroom and went to their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Even if Frieza wasn’t quite sure how to go about what they had come in the bedroom to try out, it didn’t take long for him to get into the mood with the way Yamcha kissed him and nibbled on his neck. His human always knew exactly where to touch him to get him riled up, even when he was a little nervous. Every touch served to push away his nerves and light a fire in his belly - the icejin loved that no matter how many times they did this, it never ceased to be fun and pleasurable. It helped that Yamcha basically worshiped his body in the bedroom, which suited Frieza _just fine._

The icejin allowed Yamcha to push him down so he was laying on his back, and his human kissed his way down Frieza’s body. Knowing what was coming made his tail flick a bit, showing off his slight shyness at the act, but his human distracted him enough with his hands caressing the muscles of his torso and then down to his thighs. His human kissed along there too, which made Frieza part his legs a little by instinct.

Jees, he hated how he felt a little anxious. He was practically a _God_ to his human - he knew he’d enjoy himself, so why was he being an idiot internally about it?!

When Yamcha finally got down to the slit just above the base of his tail and tentatively licked it, Frieza made a sound in the back of his throat. It felt… he wasn’t quite sure yet. Weird was a good word, but not _bad,_ at least.

Seeing that his Lord didn’t seem to be too bothered, Yamcha licked the slit again, a little slower this time, and he felt Frieza’s thigh tremble a little under his hand. Since the icejin didn’t immediately sit up and declare this to be a mistake, the ex-fighter continued what he was doing, and he saw the cloaca open up a bit more under the touches. Yamcha was quick to dive in and lick deep, finally getting a moan out of his partner. It seemed like Frieza was finally enjoying himself.

He hoisted Frieza’s left leg up so it rested on his shoulder as he licked in further. Touching the icejin like this was a whole other experience - he was _very_ different from a human, that was for sure. His tongue touched a glad on the inside of the icejin’s body that made him tense up, so Yamcha focused on that by sucking on it, eliciting another moan, almost against Frieza’s will, as his back arched a little on the bed. That made Yamcha smile and suck harder.

As for Frieza, he was beginning to see why so many people liked having this done to them. It was a whole different sensation to just being pounded with a dick, not that he particularly minded that much at _all…_ but the way Yamcha’s talented tongue got to places that weren’t normally touched… he gripped the sheets as he let his human pleasure him.

“Ya--cha… aah!” Frieza couldn’t stop himself from moaning as his partner went in more with his tongue, touching places he probably wouldn’t have names for if he tried to think of them right now. All he knew was that everything inside him was burning hot, and he wanted more of what his human was doing.

For Yamcha, this was a real treat. He ignored his own prominent erection in favour of pleasuring his Lord. He had both of his hands on Frieza’s hips to hold him so that he go in deep. He swirled his tongue, licked him fast and then slow, just to prolong it a bit. He had to smile when he felt his partner squirming in his grasp, and hear him panting and moaning above him.

He felt Frieza’s hand in his hair, and he heard Frieza moan his name in a way that sent a jolt straight to his loins. God, he’d never get enough of hearing the icejin speak… or his taste. If he could speak, Yamcha would be inclined to tell him as much. But for now, he busied his mouth with delivering as much pleasure as he could to the gorgeous creature currently clinging to him and moaning his name in delight.

It didn’t take long for the icejin to let out a cry as his human brought him to orgasm, and Yamcha was quick to keep going with exactly what he was doing. The raw taste of his lord was something he had wanted to try, and never thought he would. He savoured it as Frieza came down slowly from his high, and when their eyes met, Yamcha licked his lips.

Frieza’s face turned bright red, and the human had to smirk slyly at that as the icejin blushed _worse._

“Yum~”

“I will strangle you _with my tail,”_ Frieza threatened, but the burning flush on his face made Yamcha giggle, “I’m glad you liked it.”

“Hmph,” the icejin growled as Yamcha giggled and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, “I guess that was… acceptable…”

“I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen you blush that dark,” the human giggled as Frieza actually DID smack him with his tail that time, though it only made Yamcha laugh more, “go wash your mouth out!!” 

“Okay, okay~” The ex-fighter went to do just that while Frieza had to calm his raging thoughts about how damned talented his human was with his _tongue._ He almost hated himself for how badly he wanted Yamcha to do that to him again, _already…_ but he had another idea. He smirked a little as he heard his partner clean up in the bathroom… he’d get back at him for making him blush that badly. He couldn’t help it.

The way he _licked his lips_ like he had just eaten the best meal of his damned life… stupid, sexy Yamcha---!

He watched as his human came back into their bedroom, a noticeable bulge still in his boxers, and Frieza gave him the best come hither look he could muster, and beckoned him with his finger, “come here, you naughty boy~”

There was no way Yamcha could ever resist that, so he came right over to his Lord, who tugged him down on the bed and wasted no time pinning him to it. His eyes were glowing, even as he spoke with mischief in his tone, “you’re going to rule the day you make me resemble a cherry, my dear human~”

“Oh?” said human was quick to peer up at Frieza with a grin, “what are you going to do to me?”

“Hmmm~” the icejin’s tail swirled lazy curls in the air, and he leaned down to nip Yamcha’s ear, “have some fun~” was all he purred as he slid down his human’s body to kneel between his legs. Time for _him_ to have a little bit of a fool around… though he had never done this, he was pretty sure it wouldn’t be too hard.

He fetched a condom out of the box they normally kept on the nightstand, and slipped it on once he had practically ripped the boxer shorts off Yamcha’s body. His human was now fully erect just from his touches, and it made Frieza smirk, “aren’t you an easy one to please?”

“When it’s you,” Yamcha grinned back, which earned a giggle from the icejin, and a gentle blush, and he felt more comfortable putting his mouth over a part of his human’s body he hadn’t done so before, now that it was covered.

He didn’t think he was quite ready to take his partner without one just yet, but Yamcha didn’t seem to mind at all. The icejin gave the length a tentative lick to test his resolve, and found that this wasn’t so bad. It didn’t take him long to take a hold of the base and put the rest in his mouth, and the moan he got in response was _very_ satisfying.

Frieza went slow at first as he focused on learning his own technique for such things, mostly so he didn’t gag, as that wasn’t exactly very attractive. He noticed Yamcha sit up on his elbows and wondered what he was doing, until he felt a hand on his head. He peered up at his human, who was flushed and breathing heavier than before.

“Keep going,” he offered softly, and the icejin did exactly that. Frieza’s sense of hearing seemed to be finely tuned to every little noise his human made, and while doing this felt a bit odd, he supposed that he could get used to it for something to do once in a blue moon.

He sucked and licked Yamcha’s cock in his mouth with reckless abandon, starting to have a bit of fun with it. The icejin realised quickly that his human reacted most to when the large, throbbing vein on the base of his length was stimulated, as well as the head. While he paid attention to those, he used his hand to pleasure the rest of him. He even very gently ran the edge of his teeth along the hard skin, ever so slightly, and that got a moan out of the ex-fighter, which of course made Frieza smirk. Good.

His reward came quickly as he felt it in his palms, the burst of ejaculate that came out and filled the top nib of the condom. Frieza liked the sensation of feeling it come up through Yamcha’s hard length on his palm, he had to admit… he gave his human one final lick before he sat up to eye his partner.

“Did _you_ like that?” he purred, pleased with himself.

“Y-yeah,” Yamcha panted, as he held himself up with his hands on the mattress, “you’re a natural at that…”

“Oh really? How flattering,” Frieza _was_ a genius, after all, “well good.”

“S-so…” Yamcha smiled a little and kissed his partner on the forehead, “now that we’ve done that… what do you think?”

The icejin flushed a little, but he poked his human on the nose, “once every now and then… but don’t get used to it.”

Yamcha couldn’t help but giggle at that, “of course.”


	5. Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a party between the Universes occurs, Yamcha uses the unique oppurtinity to discuss the idea of something that Frieza had never considered before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I thought this wasn't going to happen because both Frieza and Yamcha are possessive lil shits of each other, but the power of Yamcha's boner and Frost's slutty, slutty ways pervail. Here's the threesome request ;)
> 
> (In all seriousness, I absolutely LOVE Frost and I headcanon him as either a virgin for much the same reasons Frieza was, or a complete slut. I decided to go for the slutty headcanon because hey, Frieza needs a man with experience ;) )
> 
> FYI - consider subscribing to this fic as it WILL get updated the more ideas I recieve, even if it says complete on the tin ;)

Throwing Frost out of the ring back in the Universal tournament had been _so_ satisfying. Frieza hadn’t expected to see the other icejin ever again, given they were separated by more than just cosmic space and star maps.

He was in a whole other Universe, probably slinking about like the space pirate he was, without an empire and a failure.

Frieza was _most_ displeased to find that not only had Frost made somewhat of a comeback, but when they met again, several years later, when Frieza was not only very successful but also happily married, he had been disgusted to find that the space pirate was _doing well._

He honestly hoped the icejin had died in a ditch somewhere.

Too bad.

“Well, well, well,” Frost came over to his counterpart at the party they were at. It had been yet another joint universal one, arranged of course, by Bulma. And although Frost had not been invited, Hit had been, and said icejin had tagged along. While Frieza was not fond of parties in the slightest, Yamcha had come, and just like Frost, he had tagged along.

It really did piss Frieza off, how alike they were.

“It’s been _too_ long, _sempai,”_ Frost’s hatred was mirrored in Frieza’s eyes as the two icejins sized each other up. Or, in Frieza’s opinion, Frost merely tried to hold a candle to what he was and desperately failed.

“Mmm, _so sorry_ for that hold I had on your _throat_ a few years ago~” Frieza merely sipped his wine as Frost growled, “tagging along on the coattails of that assassin, I take it?”

“So what if I am?” the blue icejin huffed and grabbed a glass of champagne as a waiter passed, and despite his unfettered hatred of his counterpart, his eyes glanced at the shining silvery necklace around Frieza’s neck. It wasn’t just a random accessory - it was _clearly_ hand crafted.

“You…” Frost blinked, and Frieza glanced at him as he swirled his wine, “what, maggot?”

“You got _married?”_

Oh. Right. The necklace. Frieza merely offered a condescending smirk and ran a finger along the gleaming metal, “mmmhmmm, I did. I see you’re not yet.”

“Heh, sorry to tell you, but I’m not one for commitment,” Frost swirled his tail and swallowed the champagne in one gulp, giving Frieza another reason to hate the cretin before him, though Frost’s words made him wonder exactly what he had meant.

He didn’t get the chance to ask when Frost whistled, and said, “like that group over there. I’d tap one of them - mammals know how to treat icejins right.”

Frieza nearly shattered his wine glass. This filthy degenerate---!

“How do you--- actually, no, don’t even tell me,” Frieza nearly gulped down the entirety of his wine. He needed it to talk to this disgusting--

“What, you tellin’ me you’ve never screwed one before? You’re missing out,” Frost snickered, “some of the best fucks I’ve ever had have been from mammalian species~”

Frieza was honestly tempted to kill the other icejin where he stood. Instead, he merely growled, “you disgust me to the core.”

Frost shrugged at that - it seemed that his confidence had certainly improved, how annoying.

“Though, I have to admit…” said icejin swirled his grey tail in the air as he eyed one human in particular, “that one in white, with the long black hair. _He_ certainly looks like he could show a man a good time~”

Frieza blinked, looked in the direction Frost was looking, spotted Yamcha (who was wearing white and the only one doing so), and his wine glass _shattered_ in his hand, _“That is my husband.”_

His tone clearly had death written all over it, along with his expression, should Frost go anywhere _near_ Yamcha.

The blue icejin blinked, “wait, really?” he looked over, then grinned, “daaang. You scored a hottie!”

“Hmph,” Frieza wiped his hand of the blades of glass and the wine, ignoring the little cuts in his hand, and wandered over to the drinks table to get another glass of wine. Frost casually followed to get himself some more champagne, though he did curiously glance at the ex-fighter, who was happily talking to another human and a much smaller…. Human? Frost could only guess.

“So, how’d you score Mister Right?” he grinned.

Frieza eyed him with heavy suspicion, and Frost put his hand and champagne glass up in surrender, “I’m not after him, I swear!”

“Touch him, and I will splatter your remains across the 6th Universe,” Frieza warned with a hiss, and sipped his wine before he eyed his husband chatting to his friends, and decided there would be no harm telling this idiot how he came to be married to the hottest Earthling on the planet.

“We met at a party,” the white icejin peered at his counterpart, “and we eventually got married, yes. And that’s all you really need to know~”

“Ch, spoilsport,” Frost huffed, and this time sipped his alcohol, “I’m surprised anyone from Earth would be interested. Don’t they all hate you?”

“Clearly not,” Frieza smirked, his red eyes burning with dislike, “besides, why do you care so much about him, hmmm?”

Frost shrugged, “figured he might have a hot friend or two~”

“Ugh.” Go figure that if he was more on the _conservative_ side, that his counterpart would be a _raging slut._

Frieza eventually decided to ignore the other icejin and wandered over to his husband, who turned to him with a smile, “hey. You alright?”

“I suppose,” the icejin sighed with annoyance, “Frost keeps annoying me.”

“Frost?” Yamcha blinked and looked over to where the Universe 6 fighters were, and spied the blue icejin, who strangely offered him a rather seductive smile. What in the world…? “Oh yeah. I didn’t know he was here, I didn’t think he had been invited…”

“He hadn’t,” Frieza sipped his wine, “he tagged along with that assassin.”

“Oooh,” Yamcha looked back at his husband, “is there a reason he keeps making goo-goo faces at me?”

“Making _what?”_

Yamcha leaned down and spoke softly, “like he wants to have sex with me.”

Frieza nearly shattered his second wine glass. That goddamned---

Wait.

Frieza looked at Yamcha, “why aren’t you _concerned_ by that??”

The human chuckled sheepishly and scratched his cheek, “I’m uh… fairly fit, Frieza. I’m not exactly unfamiliar with people eyeing me like that. I’m just surprised it’s from _him_ rather than the usual.”

Frieza supposed that was acceptable. He himself had had many admirers in the past, too, though when he peered over at Frost, the icejin had his back turned and was talking to someone else.

Part of him had to wonder what exactly it was about Yamcha that attracted members of his race, including him…

 

* * *

 

That night when they were settled into bed, Frieza lay with his human in his arms, deep in thought. Even if he had no respect or any feelings other than annoyance and disgust for his fellow icejin, Frieza thought about what he had said about mammals being the best partners for their race.

He wasn’t ignorant - Frieza could tell that Frost had had more than his fair share of lovers. While he loath to rely on the information of someone he honestly didn’t like, or anyone in general, frankly… maybe there was something to what he had said?

Of the icejins he had known throughout his life (of which could be counted on his hands) - the majority of them had at least had a wandering eye when it came to mammalian races. Maybe it was something about their warmth, or the fact that oftentimes, most of the male identifying members of the race liked to show off their finely toned muscles with very little clothing.

Then again… he smirked to himself as he buried himself in Yamcha’s chest - his very own army had that policy… heck, _he_ himself didn’t exactly adorn himself with clothing before he had come to Earth. He only did to be modest, really. His species didn’t exactly wear clothing…

“What are you giggling about?” Yamcha said playfully. He had felt his husband snickering against his side.

“Oh… just something Frost said,” he said without thinking, and immediately regretted it. Why would he want to show interest in what that wart had said?!

“Oh?” Yamcha was curious now, dammit! “What did he say?”

Frieza huffed some and sat up, annoyed. Now he had done it… “he said… that icejins are apparently very attracted to mammalian species,” his cheeks became slightly pink as he opened one eye to glance at Yamcha, “such as yourself.”

“Really?” the human had to admit, he was surprised at that, “I didn’t expect that to be true,” Yamcha scratched his cheek and blushed a little himself, “I just thought it was _your_ preference.”

Frieza blushed worse, “you be quiet.”

The ex fighter chuckled a little.

“So, I take it that Frost is uh…”

“Interested? Probably,” Frieza huffed, “he’s a slut.”

Yamcha laughed HARD at that. He had not expected his partner to just outright say that like he did.

 _“Yamcha,”_ the icejin huffed with folded arms, as his tail lashed in the air.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” Yamcha sat up as well and looked amused, “I just didn’t expect you to say something like that.”

“Well, I could’ve called him a degenerate, weak whore of whom I’m ashamed to share a race with, but that is beneath me~” Frieza shrugged, his tail settling to lazy curls in the air, while Yamcha giggled some more.

“Okay, okay,” Yamcha folded his legs and rested his elbows on them, “but in all seriousness,” the question he was about to ask would probably piss Frieza off greatly, so he was careful in his wording choice, “I know you don’t really like Frost that much… but…”

“But?” Frieza prompted with a raised eyebrow. What was his human up to?

“You have to admit, he’s not bad looking, right?”

Frieza blinked once at him, as if wondering why on earth his human would ask him something like that. He decided to think about it for a moment… he _supposed_ Yamcha wasn’t wrong. He had some nice curves and even if the pants and boots were a stupid idea, there was probably a pretty nice pair of legs---

Wait. Why was he even thinking about this?! He glared at Yamcha, “why are you even _asking_ something like that?! You’re not going to---”

The human’s eyes widened and he waved his hands, “no no no! I promise, nothing like that!” He knew what Frieza would be suggesting, “that’s not it! It’s just…” he looked rather meek under the glare of his husband, “you’ve said in the past you wouldn’t mind experimenting… well…” he twiddled his fingers, “how would you feel about, well… another _person_ joining us?”

Frieza blinked and his mind jammed to a halt. Yamcha was clearly nervous about the suggestion, but the idea made it clear that his human had no intention of screwing around. He had simply noticed that Frost was attractive in his own right, asked if Frieza had noticed similar, and wanted to invite him to join them for a one off fling.

At first, Frieza dismissed the idea as depraved and wanted to smack the thought from Yamcha’s brain, but the more he thought about it… the less he found himself against the notion. If _only_ as a one off and _only_ because he knew that it might actually be interesting to fuck another of his race, since he had never had the chance previously.

Still, he huffed and lashed his tail a couple of times, “he’s probably diseased, you know that right?”

Yamcha felt great relief that he hadn’t been flayed to within an inch of his life, and he let out a relieved sigh, “I thought you were going to kill me.”

“I thought about it~” Frieza offered with a dark smile.

“Love you too, gorgeous~” Yamcha huffed back.

“Hmph, in all seriousness,” Frieza folded his arms with a frown, “why _Frost_ of all people? I know I’m not exactly _fond_ of the majority of your friends, but why didn’t you ever suggest _them?”_

“Well…” Yamcha looked sheepish, “it feels _weird_ to want to screw around with a friend, you know? At least in the context of a threesome…” Frieza figured that was what the depraved act was called. Freaking kinky humans. “So I figured… if we ever found someone we both thought was good looking, it’d be better if it was someone we didn’t really have a strong connection with? Then it wouldn’t be so awkward, you know?”

Yamcha had a relatively good point. If, say, he had suggested _Tien,_ Frieza probably wouldn’t be able to face him normally pretty much ever again.

(Not that he thought Yamcha would suggest him, nor did he think Tien would agree, but no matter)

With that in mind, Frost _was_ a fitting candidate for what Yamcha had suggested… but Frieza had sincere reservations against the idea, at least right now. After all, the last time they had seen each other, Frieza had outright betrayed Frost and blown him to kingdom come, as well as choke strangled him into the ground.

They weren’t exactly on _good_ terms, and he doubted that inviting Frost to share their _bed_ would’ve been a very smart move on either of their parts. No doubt he’d probably stab them both in the heat of the moment.

Still… Frieza looked at his husband with a great deal of suspicion, “... you’re not interested in Frost just because he’s an _icejin,_ are you?”

Yamcha looked like a deer caught in headlights. _Busted._

“W-well… that might be _part_ of it…” the human confessed with a very timid chuckle.

“ _Really_ now?” Frieza, on the other hand, looked extremely amused, “I know my species is extremely attractive, but _really?_ There are prettier ones than Frost around, though not as pretty as me, of course.”

“That’s true,” Frost was cute and all, but Frieza was leagues above him. Yamcha was obviously biased, but truthfully… he had seen other icejin from the photos that Frieza had, and Frieza was definitely the best looking he had ever laid eyes on.

Yamcha eventually ended up wrapping his arms around his partner from behind and kissing him gently on the ear, “you know, we don’t have to do this, with Frost or with anyone for that matter,” the human smiled, “I only brought it up because I thought it’d be fun, but that has to be mutual, you know.”

He wanted Frieza to have fun, too, not just for him.

“Hmmm…” the icejin leaned back into the hold and curled his tail around his human’s torso loosely, “it _would_ be rather interesting to see what another member of my race is… like…” he eyed his husband with a little glare, though, “but not tonight, and definitely not this party. If we’re going to fuck that pirate, I want to make sure that he isn’t going to just stab you specifically in the throat after he’s done.”

Yamcha blinked, “you’re… not worried about yourself?”

Frieza smirked like the devil himself, “let him try. He’ll have no arms by the time he even _tries_ to charge up a blast.”

“Figures.”

“That, and honestly?” The icejin huffed, “you should worry more about your friends. Apparently Frost has a fancy for Tien.”

“Oh dear God.” Yamcha could only _imagine_ what his best friend would say to _that._

 

* * *

 

It took another party later before Frieza and Yamcha both were comfortable around Frost to know that even if the Space Pirate was petty by default. It didn’t take much for Frieza to seduce the other member of his race - a subtle wave of his tail under Frost’s chin was all it took for Frieza to show his interest. Frost followed Frieza like a lamb to the slaughter, but instead of a death trap, the icejin lead his fellow man to his shared room with Yamcha.

The ex-warrior was lying on the bed in the low lighting of the room, and he grinned when his husband and their guest returned. “Welcome, Frost.”

“Yamcha!” Frost looked very surprised when he saw who was lying on the bed, and turned to Frieza, who folded his arms, “what? Do you think I was going to be on my own?”

“Honestly? This is _better_ than what I had in mind~” Frost practically purred, and Frieza rolled his eyes.

“You really are a slut for mammals, aren’t you?”

_“Yes.”_

“Ugh…” Why did he agree to this again? “As long as you agree to our deal, then--”

“Yes, yes, this stays here,” Frost knew better than to piss Frieza off. And if he got to bang his counterpart and his hot husband? He’d agree to it. That, and it was bound to be a fun evening.

One of the things that Yamcha was interested in was the fact that Frost wore skin tight clothing on his body, whereas Frieza normally didn’t at all. He watched as the blue icejin kicked off his shoes and spread his three toed feet, and stripped off his grey pants to toss them with his shoes without a care, and asked, “Hey, Frost… how come you wear those?”

“Oho, curious?” the blue icejin winked at him, “Other than for warmth and deception… I like keeping people guessing~”

“Hmph,” Frieza had since stripped out of his handsome suit and hung it up carefully as he glared at his counterpart, “that doesn’t make sense considering it’s _skin tight.”_

Frost merely giggled and sat on the bed. He swirled his tail and stroked Yamcha’s face with it with a smouldering look, “you really did score yourself a great husband, Frieza. Anyone tell you you’re extremely attractive, Yamcha?”

“Frieza does,” Yamcha had to giggle as his face was stroked by the light blue tail, and beckoned said icejin over to settle on his lap. Frieza wrapped his arms around Yamcha’s neck and grinned at their companion. His human was just wearing his boxer shorts and a loose fitting robe from the hotel that they were staying at, and Frost slowly swirled his tail in the air very similar to what Frieza did when he was content.

“Sooo, what do you want to do first?” Frieza and Yamcha looked at each other, and the human blushed a little, “I had an idea…”

“This _was_ your idea,” Frieza pointed out, “what is it?”

“Would you two… make out while I watch?” it was clear the human was nervous asking, but frankly, his suggestion was pretty tame. While Frieza wasn’t exactly fond of the other icejin… he _was_ very curious as to know… what this would be like…

“Hmmm~?” Frost eyed his counterpart, “I’m game,” and with that, he wasted no time in grasping hold of Frieza’s wrist and pulling him close in a calculated grab.

“What are you---mmmph--!” Frieza was shocked into silence as the blue icejin pressed his mouth against his own, and while Frieza’s first instinct was to shoot this uppity little shit… Yamcha’s reaction… he looked like he had just seen _heaven._

__

So, Frieza closed his eyes and wrapped them around Frost, and allowed the other icejin to kiss him without protest. It didn’t come as a surprise to him that Frost was actually very good at kissing, go figure, and it didn’t take long for Frieza to put aside his reservations about this as he got more into the kiss and the situation. He felt Frost’s tail twirl with his own, and he decided to curl them together. It was an intimate gesture, but also one of friendship, too, he knew.

Meanwhile, all Yamcha could think was _‘holy shiiiiiit,’_ as he watched the rather hot scene before him. Even if they were just kissing, it was really rather amazing to see his husband making out with another member of his race. He didn’t expect it to be _that_ hot, but he could feel his desires being aroused. It didn’t take long for Frieza and Frost to notice that the human was getting rather flustered by their actions… which pleased Frieza greatly.

This really wasn’t such a bad idea…

“Look at you,” Frieza reached over and stroked up the hardening length of his human with his fingertip, “like what you see?”

“Hell yes.”

The two icejins shared a look, and they both crawled over to either side of the human, their tails releasing their hold on one another to each wrap around one of Yamcha’s legs. They each pressed a kiss to Yamcha’s cheek, to which Frost smirked, “wow, you have nice skin~”

“That’s what you comment on, Frost?” even if it was true.

“Well…” the blue icejin’s eyes wandered to the obvious bulge in Yamcha’s underwear, and grinned, “I _do_ want to know what your lovely husband is packing. Mind if I take a look?”

“I suppose,” Frost smirked and slowly pulled the fabric down off of the human’s legs, and whistled when he was faced with Yamcha’s erect cock, “daaang. You must have fun, Frieza.”

The white icejin snickered and flicked his tail with some pride on his face, “I _do.”_

Yamcha giggled himself at that.

Frost wasted no time going to down on Yamcha’s dick, and he licked up it without even stopping to consider a condom. Frieza had to hide his surprise, especially as his husband moaned at the contact, and slipped down to join his counterpart in licking up the hot skin. Yamcha was freshly showered, so he didn’t mind too much…

Meanwhile the human almost orgasmed from the sight of two incredibly gorgeous beings BOTH licking his cock. He was so glad that Frieza had allowed this…

The pair licked up the hard skin and along the throbbing vein on the underside of his cock, and Yamcha almost had to stop them, lest it be over too soon, but the two pulled back as Frost slaughtered up to Yamcha to kiss him hard on the lips, curious as to what had drawn Frieza to this human, and he quickly figured it out. He was one hell of a kisser, for one…

That was when he felt something touch his rear end, and he broke the kiss only to let out a squeal. Frieza had a positively evil grin on his face as his tail worked its way inside Frost’s cloaca to play around with him, and the icejin half fell on the bed and half on Yamcha with a whimper. Little did Frieza know that Frost’s biggest weakness with his own kind was tail play.

“Do you like that, you little slut?” Frieza purred as he swirled his tail inside the other, “y-yes--ah! Don’t stop, sempAI--!”

Yamcha was just glad that his husband was relaxed, now, and having fun as he used his tail to his full advantage. It seemed like Frost was enjoying himself, so the human moved to his front.

“I heard you were a fan of mammalian anatomy, Frost~” the human winked, and said icejin took the hint and happily took Yamcha into his mouth as Frieza fucked him from behind. It didn’t take long for Frieza to get a smirk on his face.

He hadn’t really bothered to use his own ‘male’ anatomy since Yamcha was perfectly equipped with as such, but for Frost… he would. His human knew, of course, since he had told him about it, and while Yamcha had offered to experiment, Frieza was content with how things were.

He took out a condom from the box - these ones were specific for his anatomy, and he slipped it on before he removed his tail from Frost’s body. The icejin whined around Yamcha’s dick, which made said human moan, but Frost didn’t have long to wait as Frieza took him with a smirk.

The blue icejin encouraged his counterpart along with a pleased purr in his throat. He clung to Yamcha’s legs as he deepthroated the human, to which he couldn’t get enough of.

Meanwhile, Frieza finally knew what Yamcha felt whenever the human took him. No wonder he liked doing it so much… The feeling of Frost’s tail wrapped around his middle and squeezing him ever so slightly while he was buried deep in the other icejin was something he hadn’t ever thought about experiencing, and yet, here he was.

It didn’t take any of them long to reach orgasm with the way they were going, and after recovering, Frost wanted another go with Frieza’s tail, which he repaid in full by shoving his own into Frieza’s body, all while Yamcha watched them go at it. He was perfectly content to watch the two have fun, and fun they had.

In the end, Yamcha had one icejin per arm as they both curled up to him, sated and content.

And the human thought he was the luckiest man alive in both his Universe, and Universe 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to demonipsimus for the guest art in the chapter :D It's awesome, thank you very much ^^


	6. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha and Frieza have fun in the spa bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for dirty talk ;) Also more oral sex for your reading pleasure. Enjoy~  
> Next up: Lingerie ;)

Sex with Yamcha was never boring.

Whether it be Frieza coming up with some idea from either browsing the Earthian internet or a casual visit to the sex shop, or Yamcha surprising him with one of his depraved ideas, they always managed to make bedroom activities different and fun. The icejin had no regrets on abstaining from such behaviors until Yamcha walked into his life, if only because he realised just how easy it was to manipulate people from their sex drives  _ alone. _

Of course, he had done his fair share of that, but he had never followed through. That was something he had experience in… but he knew that if  _ Yamcha  _ pulled that on him… 

Being manipulated wasn’t something that Frieza allowed let alone put up with from  _ anyone,  _ however… there was something about the way Yamcha could turn him on with teasing him, just a little. He didn’t really mind that. He felt respected by his husband, and worshipped.

It was all he ever needed.

Currently, Frieza was checking over the stock market from the lounge room in his shared abode with Yamcha. Most of his work could easily be done from the comfort of the couch, which suited him just fine. It was a cold December day, so he was currently bundled up in a fluffy purple blanket that Yamcha had brought him once. He was cosy and warm in the house, and Puar was even curled up on his lap for extra comfort. He stroked the blue changeling’s fur as he checked over a few more figures, and issued some orders to his crew deep in space.

With that done, the former emperor sighed and turned his laptop off. He peered out the window - it was snowing something fierce outside, and he hoped that Yamcha would be alright. Somehow, he doubt that his human would be too bothered by a mere storm.

The object of his thoughts stumbled through the door, then, his arms laden with shopping. Frieza smirked and blinked once, his telekinesis activating as the bags hovered in the air, “welcome home.”

“Thanks, gorgeous,” Yamcha smiled, his face a bit red from the cold as he shook the snow off of him, “man, it’s  _ crazy  _ out there.”

“Indeed,” Puar woke up and flew over to greet his oldest friend. Yamcha was quick to give him a scritch behind the ears as he stripped out of his winter woolies and coat, which he hung on the door before grabbing the shopping suspended in mid air.

“At least I got plenty of good deals down at the shopping centre,” the human chuckled, “everyone is selling out because of the weather.”

“Hmph, weaklings,” Frieza said as Yamcha put away the supplies, but said human looked around the corner with a cheeky grin, “says the one bundled up in a fluffy blanket, refusing to go outside~”

Frieza growled as Yamcha giggled and ducked his head back into the kitchen to put things away. That cheeky little--! The icejin huffed and stood up to slaunter into the kitchen, where he used his tail to give his human a slap on his ass.

He smirked when Yamcha yelped, “heeeey.”

“That’s what you get~” Frieza waved said long tail in the air a few times, “did you buy more apples?”

“Sure did!” Yamcha showed him one and put it in the fruit bowl, “all ready for the morning.”

“Mm, good,” the icejin did enjoy a morning apple. Once Yamcha was done, Frieza wandered over and slipped his arms around his human’s middle, “I’m cold.”

“Oh?” Yamcha looped their fingers together with a smile, “well, we can’t have that, can we?”

“Mmmn...”

 

* * *

Later that night, the pair were enjoying a spa bath together. Frieza loved the feeling of the pressure on his back and the overall warmth in the winter, while Yamcha enjoyed the pressure to relieve any aches from the day’s work. The two were often content to rest for a while and enjoy the jets on their backs, but today…

Frieza blinked open his eyes and peered at his partner, who had his eyes closed and was enjoying himself. The icejin eyed him with a smirk on his face… time to have some fun. 

He moved himself to face his human, and gently traced his finger down his exposed chest. Yamcha blinked his eyes open with surprise, but the smouldering look on Frieza’s face told him all he needed to know. Yamcha drew him close and kissed him slowly, savouring the feeling of his partner pressed against his body - he didn’t think he could ever get enough of that sensation.

Frieza lazily looped his arms around Yamcha’s shoulders and neck as they kissed. He made a small content sound at the contact - the icejin’s body, in his opinion, fit perfectly against his human’s body, almost like it was made for that exact purpose… 

Yamcha broke off the kiss to press kisses and little love bites against Frieza’s neck, earning him a pleased purr as he arched his back and neck a little so his human had more area to play with. 

“Hey, Frieza?” Yamcha said softly and kissed his cheek.

“Hmm…?”

“I uh… have a request…” 

Oh?” The icejin blinked and peered at his human, “what is it?” 

Yamcha was blushing as he admitted what he was thinking, “I want to feel your dick in my mouth.”

Frieza’s cheeks went red.

Yamcha had always known that Frieza was a hermaphrodite in the sense of Earthian terms, and while the icejin was always content with Yamcha’s own anatomy. They had never bothered to use Frieza’s in the bedroom, not until recently with Frost, in any case.

Therefore, the request came as a bit of a surprise. Not a bad one, at least. Frieza was more open to the concept of oral sex after their exploration into such territory.

What he  _ was  _ surprised by was Yamcha’s filthy mouth. It made him smirk, however.

“Oho~ I didn’t think you’d be thinking about something so filthy,” the icejin responded with a bit of a giggle, “but alright… I won’t say no to you pleasuring me.”

Yamcha had to grin at that. 

Frieza pulled himself out of the water and sat on the edge of the bath, and his human wasted no time getting between his legs and wrapping his arms around the smaller male’s back and hips to help hold him in place. It didn’t take long for Yamcha to lick over the cloacal slit at the base of his partner’s tail, watching as it opened up for him under the coaxing of his tongue. Frieza could only grasp his human’s long, wet hair as his breathing grew rough. It didn’t take long for the icejin’s own length appeared from his body, and the human could only look at it a little before he ran his finger down it. 

“I want to taste your cum.”

With that, he took the purple cock into his mouth before the icejin could even protest. Frieza wondered where on earth his human had gotten such a filthy tongue from, but after a moment, all he could think about was the sensation of Yamcha’s mouth around his most sensitive area. He grasped the long hair with a purr of delight, “Yamcha… mmmnn…”

While he didn’t have a sex drive outside of his breeding cycle, Frieza had quickly found that he had one specifically around his husband. Whenever he thought about his human in the right way, at the right time… he could feel his body demanding him to  _ want  _ his human to touch him, worship him, pleasure him… everything. At least Yamcha never seemed to mind doing such a thing…

Meanwhile, his mind quickly erased itself of thoughts as his human’s talented tongue swirled around his length, licking the tip, and then sucking up and down in a way that was positively  _ filthy.  _ But boy oh boy did it do the job of working him up. A few minutes of him moaning and squirming on the edge of the bath and against Yamcha’s grip eventually sent him tumbling over the edge. 

Yamcha took in Frieza’s whole length and sucked him as he felt Frieza release down his throat. He tasted exotic and unreal, something he didn’t think he could describe even if he wanted to. It wasn’t a bad taste, though… and Yamcha guided his husband through his orgasm with a smile on his lips. It was only when the icejin was breathing less heavily did Yamcha take his lips off his husband’s cock, though he did give it a final kiss.

“Did you like that~?” the cocky human all but purred as he looked up at his debauched partner.

“Shut it,” Frieza’s face was red as he was still breathing a little ragged. Stupid sexy human---!

Yamcha only giggled a little and picked Frieza up to bring him back into the hot water and his arms, “you taste out of this world~”

“I thought I told you to shut it?” the icejin huffed, cheeks pink as the human could only giggle more, “well, maybe I felt like being a little naughty tonight~”

“Hmph,” go figure, “where did you learn such filthy things to say?”

Yamcha merely smirked, “Master Roshi, friends, and the internet.”

“Your species is  _ depraved.” _

“And yet you seem to love it~”  
  
That Frieza did, however… he smirked, “only if it’s from  _ you.” _


	7. Outfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza experiments with an outfit he brought, and tries out something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lingerie request 8) Also tossed in a few other bits and pieces that I had ideas for.
> 
> I'm not sure what I will do next, since I still have rough sex on the menu, but I haven't had any brain bunnies for that one yet. Feel free to suggest something else in the comments if you'd like to see it ^^! Enjoy the chapter!

Maybe it was the fact that, despite being gender ambiguous to most, Frieza wasn’t exactly what most people would normally gravitate towards when it came to attraction. So when he actually got hit on for the first time by a man, suffice to say the icejin had been shocked. 

Enough to shoot said man through the shoulder in sheer irritation. Frieza had pointed out to his snickering husband that said man was lucky he wasn’t  _ dead.  _

They had left that area and flown to another part of the city to do some shopping to get away from the man who Frieza had shot, and they landed near the clothing area. Together, they walked down the pathways and window shopped. Puar was even with them, which was not a common occurrence, as most of the time the changeling didn’t go out with them on their ‘dates’. However, this time around, they only intended to go shopping, so the married pair (Yamcha especially), didn’t mind having Puar around. The blue feline was perched on Yamcha’s left shoulder at the moment as he peered around, and spied a store specialised to underwear.

The cat giggled and whispered in Yamcha’s ear, “you should get some of that for Frieza~”

The human took one look at what his best friend meant and his face turned red, “PUAR!”

The yelp made the oblivious icejin peer at him as the cat laughed hard at his expression, “oh come on, you know he’d look amazing in it!”

“T-That’s not the point--- shut up will you?!” Yamcha stuttered as Frieza blinked at the pair. He eventually sighed and walked on without them, “I’m leaving you behind,” was all he said dismissively. 

“But seriously, don’t you think he’d look amazing in that stuff?” was all the feline said to the extremely flustered ex-fighter before Yamcha stopped to consider that yes, Frieza  _ would  _ look hot in it.

But that didn’t mean he’d  _ want  _ to wear it.

 

* * *

Having parcels show up at the door was nothing new these days in the household. It just meant that Frieza had ordered something like clothing or a book, which were the usual things. If he wanted something else, normally the icejin would fly off to get it from the shops. Or have it delivered, if he was feeling lazy.

Which, admittedly, was a lot. 

Frieza was the epitome of a spoilt, rich man, and while he had mellowed certain spoilt traits since he married Yamcha, there were some traits he couldn’t shake. Not that Yamcha seemed to mind - in many ways, the human spoiled him a great deal as it was.

The difference now, however, was that the icejin could appreciate what his husband had given him, whereas in the past… he merely took it for granted.

Not that he ever  _ cared  _ about that in the past, but now? Now he did, if only a  _ little.  _

Right now, Frieza was entertaining Kuriza in the easiest way he knew how - swirling his tail around for his son to chase and practise his flying. The small icejin was getting extremely good at it, now that he was old enough to start to work on his ki.

“Got it!!” Kuriza grabbed Frieza’s long tail with his entire body and clung to it with a growl. The older icejin had to chuckle softly at that. “About time you caught it.”

“Hehe~” the child flew up to curl up against his father’s chest. Kuriza was only a few months old, and yet his development was leaps and bounds above humans or saiyans of the same age as he. It was to be expected, though as he had not been around other children his own age when growing up, Frieza was still rather surprised that his own son was growing so very fast.

It truly was something else.

That night, Frieza was the one to put Kuriza to bed after he had eaten, and most of him was grateful for the fact that Yamcha’s house was two bedroom, as well as had very decent soundproofing. He didn’t particularly want to be barged in on in amorous activities… 

Luckily, Kuriza slept like a rock and they never heard a peep out of him until the morning. Frieza hoped that would be the case for quite some time.

As Yamcha watched some TV, the icejin went into their bedroom for some time to himself. He had brought something a while ago online, just for the fun of it… and mostly because Puar had told him that Yamcha would like it.

He was starting to suspect that the changeling wasn’t as innocent as he looked… Scratch that, he was  _ sure  _ of that fact. What had he said? That some clothing was considered erotic on this planet?

Well,  _ that  _ was something he at least understood. While his race did not wear clothing themselves, they did often adorn themselves with jewels and metals, much like the Gods of Destruction did. Frieza was content with what he had, which was the chromium necklace Yamcha had given him, and anything else he chose to wear when he felt like it. 

He slipped the sheer purple stockings up his legs until they ended near the top of his thighs, and stretched his leg out to eye them. Well. They  _ did  _ accentuate the curves of said legs, as well as the muscles on them, quite nicely, he had to admit. They also felt kinda nice… he stood up in them to look at himself at the mirror on the back of the door.

Huh. Did he look  _ taller  _ in these? 

Weird.

The icejin wandered over to the connecting ensuite and slipped on the rest of the outfit. It seemed that on Earth, there had been a recent trend in lingerie for men, so at least Frieza didn’t have to deal with wearing a bra or something that wouldn’t fit his body. 

He fastened the front of his top and noticed that it was accented with gold. The irony amused him as he looked at himself in the mirror. He loathed to admit, but Puar had a good point. He  _ did  _ look amazing in this kind of thing…

He swirled his tail in the air in thought… maybe Yamcha would look good dressed up in some kind of skimpy outfit? He tried to imagine it for a moment, and he felt his cheeks warm a little.

Okay, he could see the appeal now.

He put on the gold accessories that he had picked out for the outfit, including some chains for his tail and earrings. He had to admit, it was quite the look.

He stepped out of the ensuite and looked over himself one last time - everything was in place and frankly, Frieza was growing to like wearing this attire. Now, time to think of what his other half had to say about it.

The icejin peeked out of the door - Puar was nowhere in sight, so no doubt he was with Kuriza, who was sound asleep in his room. Good. He wandered over to where Yamcha was on the couch and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, “what are you watching~?”

“Just the ne----” the human broke off the second he turned around and saw Frieza floating in the air, wearing the extremely attractive outfit. His cheeks turned read, and his mouth went dry.

“F-Frieza?!” Yamcha squeaked.

The icejin gracefully flipped himself in the air and landed on his husband’s lap. His arms shifted so they were looped around his husband’s neck, “do you like it~?” his tail curled slowly in the air, and in the low light of the lounge room, the gold chains sparkled, as well as the ones on his ears, and his body…

“Y-you look incredible!” Frieza  _ always  _ looked good, but in this… he had been totally caught off guard. He didn’t think he’d ever imagine his partner in such attire… “absolutely stunning…” he couldn’t help but run his hand lightly over the silky, sheer fabric on Frieza’s leg, “where did you even  _ get  _ these…?”

“I ordered them a while ago when your cat said I’d look good in them,” the icejin snickered as Yamcha looked awfully flustered at that, “you mean Puar  _ suggested  _ this??”

“In a manner of speaking~”

Yamcha simply couldn’t believe it. Had the two of them  _ really  _ got that close, or was Puar merely facing his fears and deciding to challenge himself?! Either way, Yamcha could not believe it. His best friend really was either the biggest supporter of his relationship, or a little bit of a pervert.

The ex-fighter decided to go with the former.

“That’s truly amazing…” Yamcha smiled and wrapped both of his arms around his husband’s back, “you really are incredibly beautiful.”

Frieza couldn’t resist preening a little at that, and he leaned up to kiss his husband with a purr of delight. Yamcha returned it with content smile on his own lips… and it was then that he felt a small tug to his mind… a request. Yamcha answered it by opening his mind, and he felt his and Frieza’s minds connect.

It was incredibly rare that they chose to share a full bond. Occasionally, they would send each other little emotions now and again, but it was mostly reserved for the occasion where they couldn’t say everything that was on their mind. Right now, however, it seemed that Frieza just wanted to be close.

There were whispers of arousal across the ever strengthening link as they kissed, and when they broke away, the icejin let out a shaky breath,  _ ‘can you feel what I want?’ _

Reading the desire in his mind and in his body, Yamcha knew. It was hard for the icejin to admit it, and Yamcha could understand. There was a difference between having a fun romp in the sheets and making love, after all.

When Frieza first heard the term, he had scoffed at it, inwardly hiding just how incredibly  _ uncomfortable  _ it made him, at least at first. It was a contradiction to his very nature, his very being, and everything he had tried to be in the past and still at present, love in itself was still somewhat a foreign concept, even if he acknowledged that he loved Yamcha and his son.

Right now, however, the icejin wrapped his arms tighter around his husband and kissed him again. Their emotions flowed between them, the warmth of love from Yamcha, and the shy trickle of the same emotion from Frieza’s end. 

The ex-fighter scooped his husband up in his arms and carried him to their bedroom. Frieza didn’t mind this, since he loved to be doted upon, and when they sat down on the bed together, the icejin pushed his human down on it, his tail waving in the air a little, “I feel like gold suits me…”

“Well… there is your Golden Form,” Yamcha grinned as he stroked his partner’s sides.

“Psh. You know I only chose that colour to mock the saiyans,” the icejin pointed out.

“True… if anything, your silver form is far more lovely, especially if you wore this in it,” the human winked, which made Frieza blink as he pondered the idea. Gold accents to his silver form? That would actually be rather lovely…

But for now, he focused his attention on the task at hand. He wanted to feel Yamcha all over him, and inside him. He  _ needed  _ that right now, and it came across the bond clear as day.

Yamcha was quick to get rid of his clothing, though Frieza kept his gorgeous attire on, since there was no need to take it off. He pulled their bodies together, enjoying the skin on skin contact that it brought as they kissed passionately, but slowly, savouring each moment together. Yamcha unclipped the front of Frieza’s top in order for them to have more contact, but other than that, he stroked down his back and over the base of his thick tail.

_ ‘I love your tail,’  _ he whispered across the bond, and the icejin felt himself smile at that,  _ ‘Good.’ _

Yamcha shared that he liked it when he could feel the long limb wound around his body whenever they had fun in the bedroom, which only served to stoke the fires of lust in both of their minds and their bodies. They fell on the bed, and Frieza curled his tail around Yamcha’s right leg as they touched each other over their bodies.

It didn’t take long for the ex-fighter to stroke all the way down his husband’s back and in between his legs. Frieza moaned softly when he was touched, and didn’t protest when he felt Yamcha’s finger slip inside his body to test the waters. He wasn’t surprised to find that his finger was soon coated with natural lubricant - they always got this way whenever they connected their minds.

Frieza grabbed the lubricant and poured it over his husband’s erect cock, and Yamcha blinked,  _ ‘aren’t you forgetting something?’ _

_ ‘No,’  _ The icejin was blushing as he touched the now slick, hard skin of his human’s length,  _ ‘I… want to try this without one… I want to feel you in me.’ _

Yamcha caught what he meant, and he blushed, too. Frieza was scrupulous about hygiene, which is why they always used condoms when they got in the mood for sexual activities (that, and Frieza liked trying out different ones) and the only time they hadn’t was when the icejin had been in his cycle. There had simply been no time to constantly replace his condom every time Frieza pounced him. Yamcha figured he had simply been far too deep in his heat to think about hygiene or anything else other than being mated repeatedly until he was pregnant.

Now, however, the human smiled and nodded,  _ ‘whatever you want, my Lord.’ _

The icejin purred at that, and he wasted no time sinking his body down on his human’s hard cock. He groaned at the sensation, as it was different when it was skin on skin, if slightly. He could tell though, and it was a good kind of different… 

They moved slowly together, their moans growing as they clung to one another as for the first time, at least that they had both consciously agreed to, they made love. Frieza almost couldn’t handle the amount of emotions that were pouring across the bond, from both him and from Yamcha, but as the pleasure in his body took over rational thought, he rode it out and enjoyed himself. His human touched him exactly where he wanted to be touched, as the moment his needs flittered into his mind, and he clung to his husband as his back, his tail… everything was touched at just the right moment.

“Oh--!” Frieza gasped as Yamcha hit just the right spot inside him, which his human then proceeded to thrust hard up into. Frieza couldn’t stop moaning even if he wanted to. He gripped Yamcha’s shoulders tight as he rode him. It was all the ex-fighter could do but roll his hips in just the right way as he thrust up into his husbands body. Their minds were full of lust, passion, and love, from both sides.

It was something that Yamcha could feel joy in, even if he knew that Frieza did love him… it was something else to feel it.

It only took a couple more perfect thrusts for the icejin to moan his husband’s name as his body felt that glorious orgasm that washed over him. It didn’t take long for Yamcha to reach it too, and for the first time, he felt his husband’s essence inside his body. It was hot, and he could feel a little bit come out as he panted. Frieza couldn’t help but blush at the sensation, and his feelings were clear as day across the bond.

Yamcha reached up and pulled his husband close in a hug, and stroked down his back as he panted too,  _ ‘you okay?’  _

_ ‘Y-yes, I think so,’  _ the icejin turned his head as he listened to his human’s heart beat pounding in his chest,  _ ‘... it’s dripping.’ _

Yamcha couldn’t help but giggle a bit at that,  _ ‘yeah. It’ll do that.’ _

_ ‘.... Was I like this when I was in heat?’ _

_ ‘That was actually  _ WAY  _ messier,’  _ Yamcha confessed,  _ ‘there’s a reason I cleaned all the bedding before I put you to bed after you had Kuriza’s egg.’ _

_ ‘Oh dear lord…’  _ Frieza groaned and buried his face in Yamcha’s chest. He would never admit it out loud, but it was actually kind of hot, having some of his partner’s essence leak out of him in their passionate encounters. To know he had been like this in his reproductive cycle embarrassed him, and he was glad that had all been a haze of pleasure and rest before he realised that he was pregnant, and snapped back to reality.

_ ‘Want to clean up?’  _ Yamcha offered, since he knew that Frieza liked being clean.

However, the icejin shifted a little bit, and he felt his husband’s length slip out of his body, making one hell of a mess, to which he blushed  _ worse.  _ He could  _ feel  _ everything going on down there, but for once…

_ ‘Just a little longer.’ _


End file.
